


Litter

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Marcy watches a human.
Relationships: David Mailer/Marcy Warton | Traveler 3569
Kudos: 8





	Litter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Please tell me you’re not staring at that human again,” Carly sighs, hiking herself out of the water with a strength and grace that even Marcy has yet to master. She maneuvers herself along the shallow rock ledge next to Marcy, their tails still draping down beneath the surface, Macy’s blue-gold scales shimmering in the early morning light and Carly’s sleek brown-black length curling protectively around hers. Marcy’s blond hair has completely dried, but Carly’s thigh curls drip little droplets down her chiseled shoulders. The old willow leaning from the shoreline casts enough foliage around them to hide them from human eyes, though humans are inobservant enough on their own. At least, most are.

The man that Marcy watches not only _notices_ what goes on around the beach, but he seems to truly _care_. He’s come back again with a long, metallic stick that plucks up refuse so he can deposit it inside some sort of bag to then cart away. She’s seen him do it a hundred times. Marcy’s eyes follow his meandering steps, but she mutters to Carly, “It’s research.”

Carly snorts. They both know it’s a lie. But Carly doesn’t understand, couldn’t understand—Jeff’s poisoned her against all humans, which even Marcy can admit is fair enough. But this one— _David_ —isn’t like that.

Marcy’s heard him talking to the elderly people that linger by the water. She’s seen him play with children and even watched him chase fishermen away. She’s seen the way he smiles at everyone and everything, so soft and genuine, and she’s seen the sadness in his eyes when he’s watched his fellow humans so blatantly corrode his land. He’s a handsome, compassionate creature. She’s heard him whistling to himself when he thinks that he’s alone, and she so badly wants to join in. 

Carly nudges her shoulder and reminds her, “They’re the ones ruining this planet, Marcy. The ones we’re fighting to _stop._ ”

“And to save,” Marcy murmurs, though it’s only to save them from themselves. 

Carly’s undeterred. She means well. “Mac told us to stay away. Protocol two.”

“I know.”

But Marcy can still watch from a distance. She can still appreciate the small sliver of humanity that might still have some good in it. Someday, she wants to really _meet_ David, swim up beside him and return that dazzling smile. She truly believes he’d understand. 

But the mission comes first. So when the water ripples with the telltale incoming of a messenger, Marcy follows Carly back into the ocean.


End file.
